I'll Fight For You
by Dorkass Meadowes
Summary: Peter uses epinephrine to fight Aiden due to his jealousy. He then goes to Lydia after the fight.


An extremely bored Peter Hale was doing what he was always doing; watching Derek pacing around and listening to his nephew's dilemma on what _exactly _he was to do about the Alphas, Cora, and now, Scott. It was the same thing, everyday, and by this point, Peter had perfected the art of drowning out his nephew's ramblings, and instead simply nodded every so often.

"…and now one of the twins is with that redhead Scott is always with. I just don't know what they're doing." With this statement, Peter stopped counting the ceiling tiles and directed his full and complete attention towards Derek.

"What was that?" Peter questioned, hoping he had heard Derek incorrectly. Surely he couldn't mean _Lydia _was with one of the alpha twins.

"I don't know what Deucalion's plan is, why he's back. There has to be something bigger going on." Derek's eyes were unfocused, his hand absentmindedly scratching the stubble on his chin.

"One of the twins is dating…who?" Peter questioned, completely ignoring anything and everything else his nephew had said; he would deal with that later.

"From what I hear, I'm not sure _dating _is the right word. But…why does it matter? Cora's dying, Boyd and Erica are dead, I have _no idea _what Scott's doing, and all you care about is the _redhead._" Derek's face and voice was full of incredulity, unable to believe that his uncle's priorities were so skewed.

"It's strawberry blonde." Peter said mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the epinephrine he stole from the hospital and left Derek to his pacing, on a hunt for the twins. Well, one twin.

Lydia Martin hadn't expected a visitor, especially not this late at night, and _especially _not Peter Hale. Her bathrobe was tightly tied around her small body as she opened the door, rubbing the sleep from her tired, hazel eyes.

"Peter?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. Her eyes widened slightly as she took the sight of him in; he was covered in marks that had started to heal, but not entirely, meaning they were considerably fresh.

"Lydia." Was all he could manage to respond. He wasn't entirely sure why he had decided to go to her, especially at such an ungodly hour. But after his fight with the twins, she was all he could think about.

"What—-what happened to you?" She hesitated before motioning for him to enter her house. After all, this was the man who had made her feel like she was losing her mind, and had used her to bring him back to life. And still, she couldn't help but worry about the man that stood in front of her. As she took a seat on her couch, her eyes glanced to the ceiling, almost as if she could see right through it, as so to make sure her mother was still asleep.

"I, uh…I got into a fight. Your boyfriend really knows how use his claws." He grimaced as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. He wanted nothing more than to be close to her, but he also wasn't sure how she would react. And the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off.

"Boyfriend?"

"And his twin."

"I…Aiden isn't my…boyfriend." She mumbled, not expecting him to have been brought up in the conversation. "And why do you care if he was, anyway?" Her voice was more forward and direct, but still not above a whisper. Peter had absolutely no business interfering in her life.

Peter was pleasantly surprised that Lydia and Aiden weren't dating, and as much as he tried to hide it, a small smile crept on his face. "I know Aiden. Well, I know that he's part of Deucalion's alpha pack, and that always means bad news."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of everyone thinking I can't take care of myself. Because in case you hadn't noticed, I can." Her voice raised slightly, and was snappier than she had originally anticipated.

A low chuckle emitted from Peter's lips, "I never doubted that you could."

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was actually mere seconds. A million thoughts were racing through their minds, and all of them led back to a single question: _"Why?" _

"Are you going to tell me the real reason why you went after Aiden?" She looked at him through her lashes, her voice quiet. Her fingers were toying with a thread that was hanging off the end of her sleeve as she scooted slightly closer to him, causing Peter's heart to speed up.

"I think you know." The volume of his voice matched her's, and he closed the distance between the two until their faces were mere inches away from each other. Tears began to well up in Lydia's eyes. No one had ever cared about her enough to fight for her. Peter leaned his head down just enough that his forehead connected with her's. Her fingers slowly went up to caress Peter's face and bring it closer to her own. Tilting her head up ever so slightly, her lips pressed onto his. It was simple and sweet, and it took Peter by surprise. When she pulled away, she saw the shock in his eyes and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well, _someone _had to make the first move." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter laughed and brought Lydia's strawberry-blonde head to his chest, her arms wrapped around his torso. And they just laid there, perfectly still, enveloped in each other's presence.


End file.
